La chica de quién me enamoré
by yumita
Summary: Ranma está comprometido con Ukyo, sin embargo una extraña chica llega a su vida y le enseña a amar... ¿su nombre? Akane Tendo.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma observaba atento la pelota de tenis saltar de un lado a otro de la cancha y oía lo típicos gemidos de los jugadores al lanzarla.

-Interesante partido ¿no, Ranma?-Le comentó Daisuke irónicamente, sentádose a su lado en la banca.

-Sí, cero a cero… Muy interesante-Le respondió con la misma ironía.

-Oye y ¿Qué harás después de clase? Si quieres puedes venir conmigo a ver el partido de futbol en mi casa.

-¿Quiénes juegan?-Preguntó sin despegar la vista de la pelota.

-China y España-Contestó.

-¿Y para qué quiero ver yo un partido en el que no juega Japón?

-Por diversión. ¿Apostamos?

Ranma lo miró con una inmensa sonrisa.

-¡Claro! 1.000 yenes a que gana España-Dijo dándole la mano en muestra de pacto.

-Trato hecho-Sonrió aceptándola.

-¡Hola!-Exclamó Ukyo, sentándose al otro de Ranma.

-Hola-Saludó Ranma, mientras Daisuke se removió en su asiento incómodo.

-Bueno, yo los dejo. Voy a ver a los demás chicos que deben estar jugando futbol en la otra cancha-Dijo poniéndose de pie-Ranma, te espero a la salida entonces.

-Claro, amigo-Sonrió.

-Ah Ranma, recuerda que si no gana Espa…

-¡Daisuke, ya debes irte! Escuche que te estaban esperando para el próximo partido-Dijo Ukyo, sin disimular las ganas que tenía de verlo marcharse.

-Adiós, Ukyo. Ya veo que tú eres la que menos me quiere presente-Contestó con cierto fastidio y sin más, se retiró.

-No entiendo por qué no te agrada Daisuke-Dijo Ranma, mirándola de reojo-Es un buen chico.

-Ya sabes que no me agrada desde que se me declaró delante de todo el salón el año pasado ¡Las chicas me estuvieron molestando con él durante meses!-Exclamó con fastidio, recordando momentos del año anterior que no le eran muy gratos.

-Y aún le gustas, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad y terminas con nuestro compromiso?-Sugirió serio-Sabes que te quiero y te aprecio mucho, pero como una hermana… No como una esposa ni nada parecido.

-Ya llegarás a quererme como una pareja, Ranma. Es cuestión de tiempo, yo tengo fe en ello y esperaré lo que sea necesario -Sonrió-Yo te amo, me gustas mucho y lo sabes. Además, el compromiso se hizo por orden de nuestros padres, no debemos desobedecerles-Amplió su sonrisa. Sólo ella y su madre, sabían lo mucho que le había insistido a su padre para que le propusiera al padre de Ranma, el matrimonio arreglado entre ella y el joven. Por supuesto, con bastante comida de por medio, a lo que Genma no se pudo resistir, claro está que esto a Ranma nunca se lo dijeron. Sólo le informaron que estaba comprometido con la chica debido a la amistad entre ambas familias.

-Ukyo, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces-Suspiró cansado-Tú no me gustas y no te amo como tú dices amarme a mí, no esa clase de amor.

-Eso es lo que dices tú, pero uno nunca sabe. Estoy segura que con el tiempo llegaras a amarme, Ranma.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el chico respondió.

-Además, por culpa de ese compromiso Daisuke estuvo molesto conmigo durante meses ¿no recuerdas?

-¡Ay, ya no me hables de él, Ranma!-Exclamó molesta, mirando al partido.

-Ukyo… Eres mi mejor amiga, no me pidas que te quiera de otra manera.

-Tranquilo, Ranma. Ya te dije que te esperaré lo que sea necesario-Lo miró con una sonrisa. Ranma se la devolvió un tanto forzado.

-¿Y como van las notas? ¿Mejorando?-Dijo Ukyo cambiando de tema.

-Pues, sí y todo gracias a ti. Si no me hubieras perseguido para que estudiara y luego me hubieras ayudado a hacerlo, de seguro hubiera reprobado en la última prueba de historia-Sonrió y agregó-Gracias..

-De nada, sabes que me encanta ayudarte-Sonrió.

-¡Hey, Ranma!-Exclamó Daisuke desde la otra cancha que quedaba a cierta distancia, desde dónde estaban-¡¿Quieres venir?! ¡Nos falta un jugador!

-¡Claro que voy!-sonrió y miró a la chica-Luego hablamos, Ukyo. Adiós-Y se alejó corriendo.

-Adiós..-Susurró con desgano viéndolo alejarse.

/...\ -¡Fue un excelente juego!-Exclamó un chico, con una toalla atada a su cintura y con pequeñas gotas deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, recién saliendo de la ducha.

-¡Sí, siempre que jugamos con Ranma ganamos!-Exclamó otro terminándose de vestir.

-Es cierto, Ranma puedes jugar con nosotros más a menudo-Sonrió Daisuke-Así patearíamos al otro equipo en todos los partidos.

-¡Sí! ¡Buena idea! ¿Qué dices, Saotome?-Cuestionó uno, desde dentro de una de las duchas.

-¡Je! ¡Claro que sí! En la próxima clase de educación física, les daremos una paliza-Sonrió Ranma terminando de anudarse la zapatilla.

-¡Así se habla!-Exclamó uno y todos sonrieron alegres ante la respuesta del muchacho.

-Bueno, yo me voy. Daisuke te espero a fuera-Dijo tomando su bolso.

-Esta bien, yo voy en un rato-Contestó.

Ranma salió del baño y vestuario de varones, con el bolso a su espalda en dirección a la salida del instituto. Salió y se sentó en uno de los asientos que estaban a las afueras del edificio, colocando el bolso sobre sus piernas. Tras unos minutos miró a la puerta del instituto por inercia al oír risas femeninas. Ukyo salía en ese momento con dos de sus amigas y al verlo, le sonrió como siempre hace cuándo lo ve. Ranma le sonrió de vuelta de forma un tanto forzada, sabía cuál sería la posible acción de la joven y no se equivocó.

Ukyo le dijo algo a sus amigas, que él no logró oír. Las chicas lo miraron y se rieron por lo bajo, para luego adelantarse y marcharse corriendo ante la mirada atenta del muchacho y la divertida de la chica.

-Veo que te han dejado-Dijo el chico al verla aproximarse a él.

-En realidad yo se los pedí. Les dije que me dejaran a solas contigo y como vez, ellas entendieron a la perfección-Sonrió sentándose a su lado-¿Esperas a alguien?

-Sí, a Daisuke-Contestó y vio que la joven colocaba los ojos en blando al oír el nombre y a la vez resoplaba con fastidio-Es que quedamos en ir hoy a su casa a ver el partido de China y España.

-¿Y para qué si Japón no juega?

-Por diversión. Hicimos una apuesta y no estoy dispuesto a perder-sonrió.

-Ya veo… Cosas de hombres. Esa es una de las tantas cosas que jamás lograré entender de ustedes.

-Pues, yo creo que ustedes también tienen cosas que nosotros no entendemos.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo qué?-Sonrió interesada.

-Pues, ¿por qué siempre las mujeres van al baño en grupo? ¿Por qué siempre tienen la necesidad de maquillarse como si dependieran de ello? ¿Por qué abren la boca cuándo se encrespan las pestañas?

Ukyo rió y Ranma después de un rato, la acompañó.

Alguien carraspeo y ambos dejaron de reírse para mirar a quién antes había carraspeado para captar su atención.

-Daisuke…-Pronunció Ranma-¡Hasta que al fin llegas!

-Esto… Veo que se están divirtiendo mucho así que Ranma… Mejor después te digo el resultado del partido-Dijo Daisuke con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su amigo.

-No, claro que no yo voy contigo ahora-Dijo poniéndose de pie, agarrando el bolso del mango con fuerza-¿cómo sé yo que luego no me mientes con los resultados para que te pague el dinero?-Bromeó. Sin embargo, Daisuke mantuvo el gesto de seriedad reflejado en su rostro.

-Estoy seguro que Ukyo, está de acuerdo conmigo en esto. Quédate con ella, yo… No quiero interferir en su relación después de todo, ustedes se casarán después así que será mejor que comiencen desde ahora su… Su… Relación.

-¡Vaya, Daisuke!-Exclamó Ukyo, con una enorme sonrisa-Tienes razón, nunca he estado más de acuerdo contigo que ahora. Ranma, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo?-Sugirió coqueta poniéndose de pie al lado del joven de la trenza y agarrando su brazo, sonriéndole.

-Pe… Pero, yo…-Tartamudeó.

-Déjalo Ranma. Habrán otros partidos-Sonrió forzadamente Daisuke, y luego caminó dándole la espalda a ambos.

-¡Espera, Daisuke! Yo…-Calló al ver al chico alejarse cada vez más, ignorándolo.

-¿Ves? Te dije que lo entendería-Sonrió complacida, mirando al chico.

-¡No, Ukyo!-Exclamó, soltándose del agarre de la chica-Sabes que le gustas, no tenías por qué comportarte así frente a él-Dijo molesto.

-Pe… Pero, Ranma sabes que yo… no lo hice con mala intención.

-¡Ya lo sé, Ukyo! ¡Pero, estoy harto de que siempre discuta con mi amigo por tu culpa! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?! ¡NO ME GUSTAS, NUNCA ME HAS GUSTADO! Pero, sobretodo… NO TE AMO.

-Pe… Pero, Ranma…-Musitó, sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse y luego, gruesas lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas ante la dura mirada del chico.

La joven se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y sin más, se alejó corriendo ante la atenta mirada del muchacho, quién la vio alejarse de él rápidamente hasta que la perdió de vista.

-Lo siento, Ukyo…-Susurró para sí, relajando el gesto y giró para caminar en sentido contrario del que tomó la joven.

Llegó a su casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Nodoka que en ese momento se encontraba sentada leyendo una revista en el sofá de la sala, le vio subir sin siquiera mirarla. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, volviendo la vista a su revista.

Ranma llegó a su cuarto, lanzó su bolso en algún lugar de la habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Luego de un rato de permanecer en la misma posición se incorporó, y levantó la vista al techo del cuarto.

-Tal vez, no debí comportarme así con Ukyo… Ella siempre está dispuesta a ayudarme y siempre ha estado conmigo. ¡Diablos! Me siento culpable, tal vez exageré un poco-Y se dejó recostó nuevamente, sin despegar la vista del techo-Mañana tendré que hablar con Daisuke sobre ese tema…-Susurró pensativo.

En ese momento oyó el sonido del teléfono sonar durante unos segundos, luego paró. Después de unos minutos, oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y entró su madre por ella, con una expresión de enfado en su rostro. Cerró la puerta y miró a su hijo de forma severa.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, mamá?-Preguntó al ver el enfado reflejado en el rostro de su madre.

-Me llamó el padre de Ukyo. Dice que su hija llegó llorando hace poco diciéndole que tú la habías tratado mal ¿Qué es eso, hijo? Desde que eras pequeño te enseñé que a una mujer se le trata con respeto.

-Ah eso…-Suspiró desviando la mirada.

-Sí, eso-Dijo y caminó hasta la cama para sentarse en el borde, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo pidiendo una explicación con la mirada-¿Me quieres explicar que ocurrió? Esa no es forma de tratar a tu prometida y futura esposa, Ranma.

-Mamá, no quiero casarme con Ukyo-Dijo serio, mirando a su madre decidido.

-Ranma, ¿Acaso vas a poner en duda el honor de la familia Saotome?

-¿Acaso ese maldito honor es más importante para ti que mi felicidad, mamá?-Preguntó de inmediato, como si ya suponía lo que su madre le respondería.

Nodoka endureció su gesto.

-Ranma, no voy a conversar de eso contigo-Dijo poniéndose de pie-Es algo que debes conversar con tu padre.

-¡Que bien! Porque quiero hablar con él ahora, ¿A dónde está?-Dijo incorporándose.

-Salió, dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer y que llegaría tarde-Dijo caminando hacía la puerta, la abrió, miró a su hijo y agregó-Sólo quiero que sepas que tu posible futuro matrimonio con Ukyo me haría muy feliz, Ranma. Ella es una buena chica, y no quiero saber más que la has tratado mal ¿entendido? Así no fue como te eduque-Dijo y salió de la habitación.

Ranma suspiró y miró por la ventana. Atardecía. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

-¿Ranma, a dónde vas?-Preguntó Nodoka al verlo dirigirse a la puerta.

-Voy a dar una vuelta-Respondió y salió.

Escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminó. La suave brisa del atardecer le hacía sentir tranquilo y permitió a su mente divagar en los recuerdos de lo ocurrido frente al instituto, reflexionando sobre lo acontecido específicamente sobre la discusión con Ukyo. No le había dicho nada que no le haya dicho antes pero, tal vez fue la forma en la que se lo dijo, lo que afectó tanto a la chica. De pronto al doblar en una esquina choca con alguien, debido a que la otra persona iba corriendo el impacto provocó que ambos cayeran hacia atrás.

-Lo siento-Dijo una voz femenina.

El joven se incorporó y miró a la chica haciendo lo mismo que él. Al verla, ella bajó la mirada avergonzada y sonrojándose notoriamente, y por alguna razón, este acto lo conmovió.

-Lo siento-Repitió.

Ranma se puso de pie rápidamente y con una sonrisa, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No hay problema.

La chica miró la mano que le era ofrecida y luego, miró a los ojos azules del muchacho.

-No es necesario que me ayudes-Dijo poniéndose de pie, sin sujetar la mano ofrecida.

Ranma la miró unos segundos. Era hermosa a sus ojos. Tenía su cabello largo de color negro azulado y de apariencia suave, y un precioso par de ojos castaños que le miraban, sin saber muy bien lo que éstos reflejaban.

-Siento mucho haber chocado contigo, no te vi-Se disculpó otra vez.

-No… No importa. Esto… ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

-¡Es cierto! Lo siento pero, debo irme-Dijo y pasó por su lado corriendo a una sorprendente velocidad.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!-Preguntó colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca para dar más eco a sus palabras, para que éstas llegaran a los oídos de la muchacha que corría a toda prisa por la calle vacía, como siempre estaba a esa hora del día.

-¡¿Qué te importa?!-Le respondió la chica que luego, miró hacía atrás para sacarle la lengua de forma graciosa y después perderse en una esquina.

Ranma se quedó mirando con ternura la esquina lejana por la que la chica desapareció. No sabía por qué pero, logró despertar en él cierta curiosidad por saber de ella y algo más...

Regresó a su casa, pensativo. Desde que había conocido a esa extraña muchacha no había podido sacársela de la cabeza.

Durante la cena, Nodoka observó que por primera vez su hijo en lugar de devorarse prácticamente la comida como hacía siempre, se la quedó mirando de forma pensativa. Como si estuviera meditando algo y de vez en cuándo, negaba bruscamente con la cabeza como si intentara apartar ciertos pensamientos de ella.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó.

-Nada. Es sólo que no tengo hambre.

-¿Qué tu no tienes hambre?-Repitió sorprendida-Pero, tú siempre tienes hambre, hijo. ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?-Intentó colocar su mano sobre la frente del muchacho pero, éste se apartó.

-Me siento bien, mamá-Frunció levemente el ceño-Voy a mi cuarto, estoy algo cansado eso es todo-Dijo poniéndose de pie y salió del comedor en dirección a su cuarto dejando a su madre un tanto preocupada por su poco común comportamiento.

Ranma se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, entre la oscuridad de su habitación.

-¡Diablos!-Exclamó abriendo los ojos-No puedo dejar de pensar en esa chica-Susurró-No puedo apartar el momento del choque de mi cabeza. La verdad no sé por qué si que nunca más volveré a verla-Suspiró-Al menos me hubiera gustado saber su nombre…

Continuará…

¡He vuelto! Ya tengo casi listo el próximo capitulo de "Una vida junto a ti" para los que lo siguen (si es que alguien lo sigue xDD) pero, lo voy a subir el próximo sábado o a lo mejor antes. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

La hermosa joven de cabellos azulados, estaba frente a él. Mirándolo fijamente con una encantadora sonrisa. Ranma colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha y la atrajo más a sí, pegando su cuerpo con el de ella suavemente.

-Ranma…-suspiró ella mirando ligeramente hacia arriba, por la diferencia de altura.

Un extraño viento proveniente de un lugar incierto, provocó que el azulado cabello de ella se meciera levemente y que un flequillo se colocara sobre su mirada castaña. Ranma sonrió ligeramente y con delicadeza sacó el flequillo que egoístamente se había interpuesto entre su mirada y la de ella, y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, mirándola con dulzura.

Akane rió levemente y se abrazó con fuerza a él, el joven la recibió gustoso estrechándola entre sus brazos, protegiéndola.

-Promete que nunca me dejarás sola- dijo aferrándose más a él.

-Te lo prometo…-susurró colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Me siento tan bien estando a tu lado- confesó ella tras unos segundos, apartándose un poco de él rompiendo el abrazo- Te amo –sonrió.

-Y yo a ti- dijo serio, tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos para acercarlo lentamente al de él hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella, ejerciendo en él una exquisita sensación y la besó, dulcemente. Queriendo que el beso fuese eterno, la abrazó de la cintura introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella descubriendo una sensación realmente agradable, el sentir los pechos de ella pegados a su torso provocaron que él aumentara la rapidez de sus labios y el beso que había comenzado dulce e inocente, se transformara en uno realmente apasionado, tanto que los deseos de tumbarla ahí mismo, sacarle sus ropas y finalmente hacerle el amor, se volvieron incontrolables, pero en ese momento…

¡Splash!

Ranma se incorporó de golpe, completamente empapado.

-¿Pero qué…?- miró a su lado, viendo a su madre con una cubeta vacía en las manos mientras sonreía con malicia- ¡Mamá! –exclamó mirándola molesto.

-Lo siento, hijo, pero al parecer estabas muy… Concentrado, abrazando a esa almohada a tu lado que despertarte se me hizo una tarea realmente difícil- explicó.

En ese momento, Ranma miró a la almohada a su lado, ésta estaba algo arrugada, seguramente la había soltado cuando sintió el cruel contacto con el agua fría que lo había sacado del hermoso sueño que había tenido. Se sonrojó nada más recordarlo, y se sonrojó aún más al saber que su madre le había visto abrazando una almohada, producto de un extraño sueño que seguramente se empeñaría en descubrir.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué estabas soñando?- preguntó, tal y como se lo esperaba.

-¡Na… Nada importante!- exclamó completamente rojo, levantándose- Iré a darme un baño.

-Procura que sea de agua fría- rió Nodoka levemente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó inocente, mirándola con el ceño fruncido sin entender. Vio que ella apunto a algo de su cuerpo, este miró a abajo pensando que se trataba de alguna mancha o algo en su pijama, pero muy alejado de lo que había pensado, se encontró con un bulto en sus pantalones.

Completamente rojo, tomó la toalla al pie de la cama y salió rápidamente de aquella situación tan vergonzosa en dirección al baño, afortunadamente sin encontrarse a su padre en el trayecto.

Nodoka sonrió de medio lado al quedar a solas en el cuarto de su hijo, y se llevó la mano a la mejilla mientras susurraba orgullosa.- Mi hijo es todo un hombre.

Llegó y cerró fuertemente la puerta detrás de sí, se miró al espejo sobre el lavabo y se sorprendió a sí mismo por lo sonrojado que estaba. No recordaba haber vivido una experiencia tan extremadamente vergonzosa en su vida, sólo una vez en la preparatoria oyó a un chico hablar que algo así le había ocurrido esa mañana, pero lo comentaba como algo gracioso y él había pensado de ese chico que era un pervertido. Ranma al recordarlo, se acercó al espejo y se tocó la frente, mirando a sus ojos azules, mientras se decía en voz baja.- Soy un pervertido, igual que ese chico.

Hizo caso al consejo de su madre y tomó un baño con agua bien fría.

Ya en la mesa, el chico comía tranquilamente, mientras que Nodoka no dejaba de observarlo.

-Muchacho- Le llamó Genma- Tu madre ayer me contó que hiciste llorar a tu prometida, eso no es de caballeros- dijo mirándolo con reproche.

Ranma dejó de comer, para mirar a su padre con molestia olvidando por completo la incómoda situación con su madre.- ¿Qué sabes tú lo que es de hombres o no? ¡Yo no soy a casarme con Ukyo, métetelo bien en la cabeza!

-Ranma, más respeto a tu padre- le regañó Nodoka- Por cierto, ¿Con quién soñabas anoche?

El color rojo volvió a sus mejillas y miró a la mesa. ¿Por qué tenía que recordárselo?

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Genma, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Nodoka creí que querías que lo regañara bien por lo que pasó entre él y Ukyo, y ahora estás cambiando el tema- dijo enfadado, para luego pensar- "No entiendo a las mujeres" – Luego miró a su abochornado hijo, mirando a la mesa y bastante sonrojado- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Ranma negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, acto seguido se levantó con un susurrado "Gracias" y salió del comedor.

-¿Qué le pasa a este niño?- preguntó Genma, mirando a su esposa confuso.

-Aún no lo sé, Genma, pero ya lo averiguaré- sonrió Nodoka, para sí. Luego se levantó tarareando una canción, ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de su esposo.

Ranma por su parte caminaba casi sin flexionar las piernas como un robot, y bastante sonrojado. Después de unos minutos de trayecto una conocida voz lo interrumpió en su peculiar caminata.

-¡Ranma!- oyó a una voz femenina gritar su nombre a lo lejos.

Inmediatamente volteó ya no tan colorado, e hizo una mueca al ver de quién se trataba.

-Ukyo- gruñó, aunque sabía que le debía una disculpa, al menos para evitar ciertas discusiones en casa, además Ukyo era su amiga, y la apreciaba como ello, no como a una prometida.

Tras unos segundos, Ukyo respiraba agitadamente frente a él, con la mano en el pecho como si haciendo eso tranquilizara su acelerado corazón.

-¿no tienes na… nada que… decirme?- dijo entrecortado, mirándolo fijamente dejando ver que había pasado toda la noche llorando sobre su cama.

Ranma suspiró y le sonrió forzadamente.- Siento mucho haberte gritado ayer.

-¡Te perdono!- exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza, pero un gesto triste se formó en su cara al ver que él no correspondía a su abrazo- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó rompiendo el abrazo y alejándose de él.

-Quiero terminar con nuestro compromiso- dijo determinante.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Bien sabes la respuesta- sonrió de medio lado.

-Es por ese tonto de Daisuke, ¿no?- frunció el ceño.

-No le llames así, es mi amigo y quiero que por lo menos en mi presencia, lo respetes- exigió Ranma serio, Ukyo asintió arrepentida y él continuó- Es porque no te amo ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo para que lo entiendas?

-¿Hay otra?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Hay otra chica que te interese más que yo?- preguntó con gesto dolido.

En ese momento una bicicleta cae del cielo, Ranma miró hacia arriba percibiéndola y tomó a Ukyo en brazos rápidamente, acto seguido saltó hacia atrás para que la bicicleta no cayera sobre ellos y dejó a Ukyo con los pies nuevamente sobre tierra, para desgracia de ella.

La bicicleta saltó un par de veces sobre sus ruedas por la fuerza del impacto hasta quedarse quieta y luego caer de un costado, al parecer no tenía daño alguno.

-¿Quién habrá lanzado esa bicicleta?- preguntó Ukyo, sorprendida- ¿Te das cuenta, Ranma? ¡Me pudo haber caído encima!- exclamó alterada.

-Seguramente vendrá su dueña por ella.

-¿Dueña?

-Sí, es de mujer ¿Qué no la vez?- dijo tomándola del manubrio para levantarla, era de color rosa con franjas amarillas en algunas partes.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Suelta mi bicicleta!- Oyeron gritar a una voz que sonaba bastante molesta, inmediatamente los dos voltearon para encontrar a una molesta chica dirigirse a ellos a paso decidido.

-¡Tú!- exclamó Ranma sorprendido, soltando la bicicleta de golpe.

-¡¿Por qué la dejaste caer?!- exclamó molesta, tomándola nuevamente para enderezarla.

-¡Je! Disculpa, pero eso no es nada en comparación a como cayó del cielo hace poco- sonrió Ukyo burlonamente, colocándose las manos en las caderas.

-¡No cayó del cielo boba! Voló por los aires, que es muy distinto- protestó con el dedo índice apuntando arriba.

-Tú y yo nos conocemos- al fin pudo hablar, todo ese rato de había quedado observándola embobado y llegando a la conclusión de que el uniforme del Furinkan le sentaba de maravilla a aquella desconocida chica.

La chica se largo cabello azulado lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, para luego sonreír.

-¡Claro! Tú eres el chico que me botó ayer.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó sorprendido por la falta de amabilidad de ella- Tú también participaste en eso- protestó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ya se conocían? Por lo que veo vas al Furinkan, pero nunca te he visto- dijo Ukyo, cansada de sentirse ignorada.

-Soy nueva- contestó, ahora mirándola- Me llamo Tendo Akane.

-Kuonji Ukyo- se presentó la chica desviando la mirada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La verdad era que esa chica no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Akane…-susurró el chico, sin notar que esos maravillosos ojos castaños se posaron en él.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Sa… Saotome Ranma- dijo algo nervioso, saliendo de su trance.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por cierto estoy pagando por todos mis pecados de escribir nuevos fics cuando tengo otros sin terminar así que estoy recibiendo mi merecido.

Dejen sus comentarios por favor, ¡Adiós y hasta pronto!


End file.
